fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Game
|image = |descr = |developer = Nintendo |publisher = Nintendo |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |genre = Platforming, Adventure |released = TBA 2015 |modes = Single Player Multiplayer Online Multiplayer |ratings = |media = Nintendo 3DS Cartridge }} Game & Watch Adventure is a platforming game, developed and produced by Nintendo released for the Nintendo 3DS. The game is an unexpected revival of the classic series of simple games, Game & Watch, and features many elements from these games. Gameplay The game is a sidescroller, with 2D levels. The world in which the game plays is not very reminiscent of the classic Game & Watch games, in which everything looks rather flat; instead, the only thing that is still flat is Mr. Game & Watch himself, as well as a few bosses, types of enemies and most obstacles. The environment is still coloured black on many spots to resemble the old look of the original games, however. The gameplay is different from most platforming games in how the world is more structured like a maze, where the player can take many different ways to get to the end of an area. However, the player needs certain items to get access to certain areas; for example, the player can only enter a very high area if they have the Parachute equipped, because otherwise they won't be able to reach there. During every area, the player can equip a maximum of 4 items; if they want to see all of the routes and possibly find other secret items, they could replay the level with other equipment. There are a few rooms in every area where Mr. Game & Watch can save the game and change equipments. He can also perform a few regular attacks with his bell, to attack enemies with. Aside of the equipment items, there are also collectible items, such as many types of hats that Mr. Game & Watch can wear. They generally don't have any effect on the gameplay, and are just merely collectible items that can all be found in the game. Additionally, a sidequest in the game is to find all the secreat treasures; these are special items that resemble small statues, shaped like objects from various other Nintendo series. After finding 5 of them, the player can upgrade one of their equipments every time. Another major gameplay element is the concept of parallell levels. Mr. Game & Watch can enter small portals and then get transferred to the background of a level, where a similar yet slightly different part of the level appears, with portals on other areas. This can make access available to other areas that are normally not accessible. During the levels, the player can aditionally collect Flower Coins to spend at shops, to obtain additional items that the player may use. Shop The player may spend their Flower Coins that were collected at the shop, a location host by a character known as Occo. The shop only appears in some levels at specific places, usually before a boss fight, and the items and characters will help Mr. Game & Watch during the battle. Equipment These items are needed to pass certain areas. Four of them can be carried at a time. They can be swapped around using the D-pad. Overworld Items These can be found on the normal overworld, usually hidden in other objects that drop them when attacked with the correct item. Sometimes, enemies can also drop an item. Category:Game & Watch Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games